Mía
by Clau Hatake
Summary: Tienen una vida juntos, son felices, se aman, pero... alguien aparece para irrumpir su paz y tranquilidad, principalmente la de él, que tiene miedo de perderla.
1. Chapter 1

¡Hola!... estoy de regreso con un nuevo fic KakaSaku. Esta pareja me gusta muchísimo y no pude evitar escribir una nueva historia de ellos, un poco más larga que la anterior. Ojalá les guste, no es la gran cosa, pero estoy esforzándome para entregarles algo que sea de su agrado.

Pues bien, dicho todo esto, les invito a leer el primer capítulo.

* * *

En el preciso instante que _**él**_ volvió a la aldea, supo que su vida feliz y tranquila había terminado, pues era de su conocimiento la razón por la que había regresado… la verdad no entendía como se atrevía a hacerlo aún cuando un par de años atrás había intentado destruirla. Sin duda alguna había que agradecer a Kami-sama que sus planes fueron frustrados por Naruto, quien ayudado por el poder que Itachi le había otorgado tiempo atrás, se vio fortalecido en la batalla.

La pelea entre esos dos había sido dura, pero el rubio, que ahora ocupaba el puesto de Hokage, se había impuesto con determinación por amor a su aldea y el resto de sus amigos… su rival aceptó su derrota dignamente y cuando fue cuestionado acerca de si quería volver a la villa, dijo que lo haría, pero que aún no era el momento… argumentó que tenía demasiadas cosas que pensar y mucho dolor y rencor del que debía deshacerse. Nadie se opuso a su decisión, esta vez nadie intentó detenerle… Ni Naruto, ni Kakashi y mucho menos Sakura.

Tanto tiempo había pasado junto a su equipo buscándolo sólo porque era uno de sus queridos alumnos, y cuando dijo que no se quedaba en Konoha, sintió un alivio insospechado… en cierto modo era feliz porque _**él**_ había decidido irse de nueva cuenta, una leve esperanza en su interior le decía que a lo mejor no regresaba nunca y que entonces su vida jamás se vería alterada por su presencia. El amor que tenía hacia cierta persona, provocaba que tuviera esa clase de sentimientos y de pensamientos.

Ahora que lo veía cruzando las puertas de la Aldea de la hoja, quería morir, quería gritarle que se fuera, que _**él**_ ya no tenía cabida en ese lugar ni en las vidas de los que antes habían sido sus amigos… su familia.

Ya todos tenían una vida formada y _**él**_ simplemente no encajaba, nada tenía que hacer en Konoha. Naruto, por ejemplo, después de la pelea que había sostenido con _**él**_, tuvo el maravilloso honor de ser nombrado Rokudaime y además llevaba 1 año casado con la dulce Hinata, quien ahora estaba a la espera de su primer hijo, tenía 6 meses de embarazo y lucía un vientre sumamente abultado; aún no sabían el sexo del bebé porque los futuros padres deseaban que fuera una sorpresa.

Y él, bueno… él y Sakura… ellos, por extraño que pudiera llegar a parecer, tenían una vida juntos; hacía poco más de año y medio que se habían casado y tenían un precioso par de gemelitos que eran el vivo retrato suyo, pero como particularidad, poseían los mismos ojos verde esmeralda de su madre. Los chibis tenían 8 meses de nacidos y ya se les veía la madera de prodigios, "tienen a quien salir"… decía él constantemente y la pelirrosa siempre le regalaba una hermosa sonrisa, se notaba el intenso amor que Kakashi le tenía a sus pequeños.

A pesar de la bella vida que llevaban juntos, el ninja copia temía que al volver Sasuke, viejos sentimientos se removieran en el interior de su esposa… le daba terror que _**él**_ pudiera hacerla caer en sus redes, pues a eso había vuelto… quería hacer resurgir a su clan y Kakashi estaba completamente seguro de que su candidata para llevar a cabo tal plan, era nada más y nada menos que Sakura Haruno, quien después de su boda había pasado a ser Sakura Hatake.

-Hola Kakashi-. Saludó el último Uchiha a su ex maestro. No había ni una pizca de emoción en su voz, ni siquiera el tiempo pudo cambiar su acostumbrada frialdad.

-Sasuke… ¿así que después de todo si decidiste volver, ne?-. Le habló con recelo.

-Así es… por favor llévame con la Hokage-. Pidió con nula amabilidad.

-Querrás decir con el Hokage-. Le corrigió.

-Hum, ¿así que ya hay un nuevo "líder" en esta aldea?-. Dijo haciendo el ademán de las comillas con sus dedos, cuando pronunció la palabra líder, con la intención de restarle importancia al nuevo jefe de la villa.

-Así es y le debes respeto, de él depende que regreses o no a Konoha-. Le respondió con frialdad.

-Hum, veo que ya no te soy grato… sensei-. Habló con un tono que rayaba en la burla.

-…-. No hubo más que silencio de su parte.

-No dices nada… entonces llévame con tu adorado Hokage-. Dijo igual de "amable" que antes.

El trayecto no duró más de 15 minutos y en ese transcurso no se dirigieron la palabra ni una sola vez, Kakashi que era alguien reconocido por no ser visceral ni impulsivo, en ese momento estaba debatiéndose fuertemente entre darle una golpiza y cumplir con su deber como shinobi y llevar a Sasuke Uchiha delante del Hokage para que este determinara que debía hacerse con él, pero era tan difícil… segundo a segundo crecían sus ganas de masacrarlo y mandarlo bien lejos.

_-"Calma Hatake, calma… el niñato engreído este todavía no ha dicho para que ha vuelto y si es para resurgir su famoso clan, pues no tiene que ser precisamente con Sakura… además, piensa que si ella era la candidata que tenía para llevar a efecto su plan, lo más seguro es que la descarte cuando sepa que es tu esposa… relájate, todo estará bien, Sakura te ama"_-. Mentalmente intentaba tranquilizarse y entrar en razón, diciéndose a sí mismo que en realidad no tenía un motivo para preocuparse.

Ya en la torre hokage, el par de hombres era recibido por una Hinata bastante sorprendida a causa de la presencia el Uchiha.

-Ka… Kakashi-san, U… Uchiha-san-.

-Hola Hinata, ¿está Naruto?-. Preguntó el peligris muy educadamente.

-Sí, pa… pasen por favor-. Desde que la Hyuuga había empezado su relación amorosa con Naruto, no tartamudeaba, pero la impresión de ver a Sasuke de regreso, hizo que volviera a tomar esa costumbre infantil, que más bien parecía un tic que la atacaba cada vez que sus nervios se desbordaban.

El Hatake tocó la puerta antes de entrar y cuando escuchó que le permitían el paso, se introdujo en la habitación y tras él entró Sasuke, quien se quedó impactado al ver a la persona que actualmente ocupaba el puesto de hokage.

-Hola Kakashi-sensei… teme-. Naruto se encontraba de pie, mirando hacia la ventana y sin siquiera escuchar las voces de sus visitantes, supo al segundo de quienes se trataban.

-Hokage-sama, sólo vine a traer a Uchiha Sasuke, ¿necesitará de mis servicios?-. Preguntó el peligris, esperando recibir alguna indicación.

-No Kakashi- sensei y ya te dije que no te dirijas a mí con tanto respeto y formalidad… Rokudaime o no, sigo siendo el mismo Naruto que fue tu alumno. Entre nosotros hay confianza suficiente como para que me trates igual que siempre-. Dijo en tono sereno el joven rubio.

-Es cierto… bueno Naruto, con tu permiso, me retiro-. Se despidió el mayor.

-Sí, nos vemos sensei-.

Una vez que estuvieron a solas…

-Hum… Así que lo lograste, ¿no?... eres el hokage-. Comentó como si nada.

-Sí, ahora soy el Rokudaime, así que dime Sasuke… ¿has vuelto a Konoha para quedarte?-. Cuestionó tranquilamente.

-Ese es el plan, no me lo impedirás, ¿cierto?-. Preguntó muy confiado.

-No, por supuesto que no… a pesar de todo tú eres mi hermano, así te veo desde que éramos sólo unos chiquillos y no creo que eso cambie, además Konoha es tu hogar y no voy a oponerme a que regreses a tu casa, pero debes saber que muchas cosas han cambiado en la aldea y no sé si podrás adaptarte a las diferencias-. Sus palabras fueron honestas y salieron con suavidad de su boca.

-Hum, eso ya es cosa mía, sólo quería saber si no te oponías a ello-. Habló con su siempre marcada prepotencia.

-Necesito que me digas algunas cosas y decirte otras tantas-. Dijo cuando notó que el Uchiha se giraba para retirarse.

-Espero seas breve dobe-. Murmuró con una impaciencia impropia de él, parecía tener prisa por llegar a algún lugar o quizá por encontrar a alguien.

-No sé cuánto tiempo nos lleve esta charla, pero ten por seguro que de aquí no te mueves hasta que finalicemos-. Habló con firmeza que hasta cierto punto al Uchiha le pareció autoritarismo… su mejor amigo era un digno Hokage.

-Hum… habla-. Empleó cierto tono agresivo.

-Sasuke… tus planes, ¿siguen siendo los mismos?, es decir... ¿aún buscas reconstruir tu clan?-. Preguntó calmadamente, estaba seguro de la respuesta que obtendría, pero aún así quería escucharla de viva voz de su amigo.

-Sé que tú sabes la respuesta a eso-. Lo miró con reproche.

-Ajá, pero quiero que me lo digas tú-. Dijo mientras se sentaba en su silla.

-Esa es mi meta-. Contestó casi con indiferencia.

-¿Tienes alguna candidata?-. Se inclinó hacia adelante y sus ojos se clavaron en los de Sasuke.

-¿Te importa saberlo?-. Preguntó retador.

-Sí… es necesario que me lo digas, pues como te dije antes… muchas cosas han cambiado en Konoha y las personas y sus sentimientos no han sido la excepción-. Explicó y la madurez alcanzada se dejó notar.

-Es Sakura-. Respondió sin más.

-Creo que deberías dirigir tu vista hacia otra parte, Sakura-chan no es para ti-. Dijo con pesar.

-¿Por qué? ¿Acaso sigues amándola?-. Fue su turno de interrogar.

-No es por mí ue te digo esto, yo ya hice mi vida con alguien más… Hinata es mi esposa desde hace un año, ahora va a darme un hijo y la amo… lo que siento por ella es un amor real y no un enamoramiento infantil como el que sentía por Sakura-chan-. Confesó.

-Entonces… ¿por qué es?-. Comenzaba a irritarse.

-Sasuke, ella ya hizo su vida. Se casó, tiene un par de hijos preciosos, pero sobre todo… es inmensamente feliz-. Se notaba contento por su amiga.

-¿Qué…? ¿Quién fue el bastardo que se atrevió a tocarla? ¿Acaso fue mi copia barata?-. Sus ojos destellaban con furia, el sharingan se activó por sí solo, tiñendo de rojo la mirada del Uchiha.

-No, no puedo negar que Sai estuvo detrás de ella por mucho tiempo, pero no es él-.

-¿El fenómeno cejudo?-.

-Noup, Rock Lee conoció a una linda chica en una de sus misiones, se enamoró de ella perdidamente y ahora son novios-.

-¿Hyuuga?-. La conversación comenzaba a convertirse en el juego de adivina adivinador.

-Ah, ah… él está casado, sí, pero con Ten-Ten, su compañera de equipo-.

-¿Sabaku, Nara, Inuzuka, Aburame…? ¡Maldita sea dobe, dime quien es el desgraciado!-. Gritó completamente exasperado por no recibir la respuesta que buscaba.

-Ninguno de ellos… Sakura se casó con… Kakashi-sensei-.

* * *

Bueno, pues hasta aquí el primer capítulo, pronto colgaré la segunda parte, espero sus comentarios para ver que les ha parecido todo este rollo…

Nos leemos pronto, ciao.


	2. Chapter 2

**Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son de la autoría del señor Masashi Kishimoto, a quien ya no respeto como antes por haber matado a Itachi.**

Hola, ya estoy aquí de regreso con el capítulo 2 de esta historia, espero que les guste.

Bueno, en este capi hay lemon, o intento de lemon... como ustedes quieran verlo, pues soy malísima escribiendo cosas eróticas y de hecho este es el primero que escribo, entonces... espero que no sean muy duros conmigo si no ha salido tan bien como yo hubiera querido.

* * *

El Uchiha tenía los ojos abiertos como platos...

-_"¿Escuché bien? ¿Dijo...Kakashi?... no, tuve que haber oído mal; no puede ser que Sakura y él..."_-. La mente de Sasuke era un caos, se negaba a aceptar lo que su amigo acababa de revelarle, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, su siempre imperturbable rostro, mostró una expresión de desconcierto, desagrado e ira, causada por la noticia recibida.

-Es... es una broma, ¿no?... ella no puede-. Para él era algo muy difícil de creer, pues pensaba que la chica le amaría para siempre y que estaría esperándole con los brazos abiertos, aún si pasaban 100 años antes de que decidiera regresar a la villa.

-No, no lo es... poco tiempo después de que tú atacaras la aldea, ellos decidieron casarse, pues llevaban algunos meses siendo novios, en Konoha su relación fue más que celebraba, Sakura-chan es muy querida por todos y Kakashi-sensei ni se diga, además... todos juran que hacen una pareja hermosa-. Explicó sin vacilar el chico rubio.

-¡¡NO, MIENTES!!, Sakura... Sakura me... amaba-. Estaba exasperado porque creía que a pesar de todo, la Haruno era de su pertenencia, así lo consideró siempre... aunque no lo expresara.

-Has dado en el clavo amigo, tú mismo lo has dicho... Sakura-chan te amaba, pero Kakashi logró lo que nadie más en esta aldea. Él la cuidó, la comprendió, estuvo siempre ahí para ella, curó las heridas de su alma y le entregó todo de sí; eso es algo que ninguna otra persona pudo hacer. Tú dejaste la aldea hace años, yo me obsesioné con traerte de vuelta porque se lo prometí a ella y me marché para hacerme más fuerte... la abandoné cuando más necesitaba de mi compañía, él único que se quedó a su lado fue nuestro ex-sensei, cualquiera entendería que es lógico que ella se enamorara... él es un buen hombre-. Naruto intentaba que Sasuke entendiera la razón por la cual la muchacha había dejado de amarle, quería hacerle ver que el Hatake era lo mejor que le había sucedido a su amiga desde que él se marchara con Orochimaru.

-¿Así que me ha olvidado?... le fue muy fácil-. Sonrió de medio lado, pero su sonrisa era melancólica, casi parecía dolida.

-Te equivocas teme, no le fue fácil... nada fácil a decir verdad. Sakura durante muchos años lloró tu ausencia, sufrió como no tienes idea, siempre pretendía hacerse la fuerte, pero la verdad es que cada vez que se encontraba sola o que creía que lo estaba, no se reprimía y se soltaba a llorar amargamente por tu causa, por eso es que todos los que la conocemos estuvimos felices por ella cuando la vimos sonreír de nuevo y tuvimos que agradecer por eso a Kakashi, él hizo el milagro, él fue quien le devolvió el brillo y la luz a los ojos de mi amiga, además... ella no te olvida, aún piensa en ti como un amigo, un familiar... un hermano-. Al dejar de hablar, le regaló una de sus preciosas sonrisas marca Uzumaki, creía que ese era suficiente argumento para que el Uchiha comprendiera que la ojiverde apenas había podido sobrellevar su ausencia y que el responsable de que ella no se hundiera y se perdiera para siempre, era su ex-sensei.

-Hum... hermano, eso no me sirve-. Murmuró para sí mismo, por lo que Naruto no pudo escuchar lo que dijo.

-Sasuke, cambiando de tema... ¿irás a vivir al barrio Uchiha?-. Preguntó para darle otro giro a la conversación.

-Pues...-. Lo pensó un momento antes de responder. -Yo creo que no, al principio tuve esa intención, pero me parece que no me sentiré cómodo estando allí-. Respondió sin dar muchas explicaciones. -_"Además, eso implicaría estar muy lejos de Sakura y para mis planes, mantener distancia no es conveniente"_-. Pensó.

-Sí, coincido contigo... ehmmm, ¿qué te parece si mientras encuentras un sitio que te agrade, te quedas en casa con Hina-chan y conmigo?, pienso que eso sería lo mejor, pues no creo que el consejo de ancianos te permita vivir solo hasta que pruebes tu lealtad a Konoha y pienso que tampoco te permitirán ser un ninja activo en mucho tiempo-. Expuso.

-Eso es un hecho, pero por otro lado... tu idea no me parece mal, al menos ya no eres tan dobe como antes-. Comentó para picarle un poco el orgullo a su amigo.

-Tan teme y borde como siempre Sasuke, si no cambias, ten por seguro que no encontrarás una mujer que te aguante-. Respondió para hacerle ver al Uchiha que él también era capaz de picarle la cresta, este por su parte sólo bufó ante tal declaración. -Por otro lado, ten por seguro que intentaré que el consejo sea benévolo contigo, les haré ver que en gran parte actuaste influenciado por Madara y que mereces contar con todos los derechos y libertades que goza cualquier ciudadano de esta aldea-. Habló serio y decidido.

-Gracias Naruto... hermano-. Por primera vez su voz sonó cálida y su sonrisa arrogante cambió por una agradecida.

**En otra parte de Konoha...**

-¡Sakura! ¡Mi niña!-. Kakashi llegaba a su casa y lo que más deseaba era poder ver a su esposa.

-Hola cielo, aquí estoy-. Dijo ella saliendo de la cocina y luego cuando lo tuvo enfrente, le regaló una de esas sonrisas especiales que únicamente eran para él, acto seguido el hombre capturó los labios de su mujer en un beso por demás lleno de amor, pasión y deseo.

Una vez que el aire de sus pulmones se terminó, tuvieron que separarse, y como era costumbre cada que finalizaban un beso, se vieron a los ojos y la chica descubrió que la mirada de su esposo era más dulce, amorosa y apasionada que de costumbre, cosa que le agradó sobremanera, pues la halagaba poder despertar esas sosas en su marido, aún después de llevar ya algún tiempo de casados, pues por ahí alguien le dijo que con el tiempo la llama de la pasión entre las parejas se extingue y más cuando se casan.

-¿Y los bebés?- Preguntó para saber si lo que deseaba hacer en ese momento era posible.

-Pues hace unos minutos esos pilluelos se durmieron y ahora están en su habitación-. Le respondió sonriente.

Sin aguantarse, Kakashi volvió a apoderarse de la boca de la pelirrosa... el contacto empezó suave, pero lentamente comenzó a tornarse más intenso y candente. Sin romper el beso, el peligris cargó en brazos a su esposa y comenzó a subir las escaleras que llevaban hacia las habitaciones, un tanto vacilante porque no podía ver el camino debido a que estaba reacio a abandonar los dulces labios de la chica.

A Sakura no le molestaba que su marido hiciera eso, pero cuando este llegó, estaba juntando todo lo que necesitaba para cocinar el almuerzo, lo que significaba que si el hombre no la dejaba... esa tarde no habría comida.

-A... amor, espera... tengo que ir a cocinar, no he preparado nada aún-. Dijo ella separando su boca sólo unos milímetros de la de Kakashi, pues cuando vio que el rumbo que llevaban sólo los conducía hacía su recámara, se dio cuenta de las intenciones de su esposo.

-No importa, hoy yo sólo tengo hambre de... ti-. Susurró a su oído con la voz más seductora que pudo emplear.

-¡Ah, Kakashi!-. Suspiró, Sakura deseaba ese encuentro íntimo tanto como el Hatake, pues desde que los gemelos habían nacido, no habían tenido mucho tiempo para estar de esa forma y ella anhelaba con toda su alma volver a hacerse una con su esposo.

-Mi princesa... te deseo, muero por hacerte el amor-. Le dijo al tiempo que la depositaba en la cama con total delicadeza.

-Mi lobito... yo también... también lo quiero-. Habló entre jadeos y un hermoso tono carmín cubrió sus mejillas.

-Mi flor de cerezo... te amo-. Kakashi se colocó frente a Sakura y comenzó a trazar un camino de besos que iba desde la punta de los pies hasta sus labios. Mientras sus manos se deleitaban acariciando suavemente cada porción de piel que estuviera a su alcance. Sakura únicamente dejaba salir ligeros gemiditos de su garganta... las manos expertas de su esposo la llevaban a la gloria con un sólo roce.

Decidida a no ser la única que recibiera placer, la pelirrosa también dejó que sus manos iniciaran un viaje de reconocimiento sobre el cuerpo de su amado esposo, provocando el estremecimiento de éste al sentir en su piel las suaves y delicadas extremidades de su flor de cerezo.

La pasión estaba llegando a tope, así que las ropas comenzaron a estorbar, la vestimenta jounin de Kakashi salió volando en un dos por tres, las manos hábiles de Sakura se encargaron de hacerla desaparecer de encima del cuerpo del ninja copia, mientras que éste se encargó de deshacerse del sencillo vestido verde de tirantes que la señora Hatake portaba en ese instante.

Una vez que los cuerpos estuvieron libres de prenda, no hubo nada que les impidiera gozar a plenitud del roce de sus pieles y de la inexistente distancia entre ambos. Kakashi tocaba con deleite los pechos de su mujer, prácticamente olvidando que un par de meses atrás habían servido para alimentar a su pequeños hijos. Las manos de Sakura se colaron al medio y llegaron hasta la entrepierna de su esposo, con suavidad comenzó a estimular la zona, arrancando gruñidos placenteros de parte del peligris que, siguiéndole el juego a su mujer, llevo una de sus manos hacía la intimidad de la chica y con sus dedos se dedicó a darle un goce similar al que ella estaba proporcionándole, mientras que la otra mano se mantenía en su cuello, haciendo que los besos que se dieran fueran más profundos.

La humedad, proveniente de sus partes íntimas, comenzaba a llegar a sus manos... Kakashi estaba a punto de correrse en las manos de Sakura y ella también iba a alcanzar el orgasmo gracias a los dedos de su marido... unos roces más por parte de ambos y los dos juntos llegaron al clímax. Sus respiraciones eran agitadas y sus cuerpos estaban bañados en sudor, pero aún no era suficiente. Unas cuantas caricias y un par de de besos fogosos fueron más que suficientes para avivar nuevamente la llama del deseo, el "amiguito" del copy nin había "resucitado" sólo con sentir a la ojijade vibrar bajo el toque de sus manos.

El peligris se acomodó entre las piernas de su esposa, mientras devoraba su boca con avidez, comenzó a introducirse en ella, lentamente... hasta que se encontró, por fin, completamente rodeado por la calidez del interior de la chica. Estar así era la gloria y lo fue más cuando empezó a entrar y salir de ella, primero despacio y luego con fuerza e ímpetu, cada embestida era más fuerte, más apasionada, más llena de amor. Sakura gemía y gritaba febril el nombre de su marido, la descarga de placer era tanta que ella sólo atinaba a clavar sus uñas en la espalda de su hombre y a enredar sus piernas alrededor de la cintura de éste, para hacer que el contacto fuera mucho más hondo.

Los dos se entregaron por completo a la danza del amor, tanto que sus cuerpos se mantuvieron en tal sincronía que, después de una última fuerte estocada, tanto ella como él, alcanzaron el clímax una vez más. Kakashi llenó con su semilla el interior de la joven, la cual se regocijó al sentir como era llenada por la esencia del amor de su vida, el cual, en esta ocasión en específico, la hizo suya como si no fuese a existir el mañana.

El Hatake permaneció un poco más dentro de su mujer, mientras ambos regularizaban sus respiraciones, estaban sudados, agitados y algo cansados por la intensa actividad, pero no había duda de que también estaban contentos por haber retomado su vida íntima. Se sonrieron mutuamente y antes de dejar el interior de Sakura, Kakashi depositó en su frente un tierno beso.

Se recostó a su lado para descansar, pero también la pegó a su pecho y la encerró entre sus brazos. -Te amo-. Le susurró despacito al oído.

-Y yo a ti-. Le contestó ella, mientras se pegaba más a él. No se dijeron nada más con palabras, pero las suaves caricias que se prodigaban sacaban a flote su sentir.

El sueño empezaba a llegar a ellos, pero de repente, el llanto de los bebés los hizo desperezarse y olvidarse de la siesta. Sakura iba a pararse para ver por qué razón lloraban sus niños, pero Kakashi no lo permitió.

-Déjalo amor, yo voy a ver qué pasó con los chibis, tú descansa-. Besó la frente de la joven, se colocó su ropa interior y sus pantalones y enseguida se dirigió al cuarto de sus hijos.

Cuando entró, vio que los dos peques se encontraban recostados en sus cunitas y ambos lloraban, se notaba que recién habían despertado, ese era seguramente el motivo de su llanto... su sueño había sido interrumpido. Kakashi los tomó a ambos entre sus fuertes brazos y comenzó a arrullarlos para que volvieran a dormir. El primero en rendirse fue el menor, Kazuhiro, quien había nacido un par de minutos después que Kazuhiko. Los gemelitos eran igualitos a simple vista, pero tenían personalidades opuestas.

Kazuhiro era muy tranquilo y por mucho, el más dormilón de los dos; todos decían que era completamente parecido a su padre. Kazuhiko, en cambio, era un pequeño súper vivaz y algo inquieto, también era el más escandaloso... por esa razón, la gente opinaba que era como su madre, aunque físicamente era, al igual que su hermano, el vivo retrato de Kakashi, sin olvidar que ambos tenían por ojos un par de jades, justo como Sakura.

Unos minutitos después, Kazuhiko también se rindió al sueño y el peligris sonrió contento por haberlo hecho bien, pues la mayoría de las veces, quien hacía dormir a los niños era su esposa. Depositó un beso en la frente de cada uno y decidió quedarse un rato más así, disfrutando de sus adorados hijos... su más grande orgullo.

Tan sumergido estaba en su mundo que no reparó en la presencia de la pelirrosa en la habitación, ella observaba feliz lo buen padre que era el Hatake y pensaba que no había podido elegir mejor a su compañero de vida. Kakashi lo tenía todo, era un buen hombre, paciente, inteligente, noble, fuerte, amoroso, apasionado, atractivo, guapísimo, algo pervertido, pero eso no importaba... todas sus cualidades compensaban ese defecto.

-Te ves guapísimo así-. Le dijo para que notara que se encontraba ahí.

Kakashi volteó a verla y le sonrió, antes de responderle. -Lo que pasa es que tú me ves con ojos amor mi niña-. Depositó a los gemelos en sus cunas y luego se dirigió hacia donde estaba parada su esposa.

-No, no es eso... lo que sucede es que tú eres un hombre grandioso, al que ciertamente adoro con todo mi ser y con todas mis fuerzas. Sakura tomó la mano derecha del peligris, depositó un beso sobre la palma y luego hizo que la posara en su pecho, específicamente sobre su corazón. -¿Lo sientes? ¿Sientes como palpita por ti?-. Preguntó con dulzura.

-Mi Sakura-. Dijo feliz y la abrazó con ternura. -Te amo demasiado, tanto que si un día llegara a perderte... me moriría de dolor y pena-. Completó.

-Eso jamás pasará, yo soy tuya... solamente tuya y tú, no lo olvides jamás, eres mío, completamente mío, así que nada de andar viendo para otro lado, ¡eh!-. Exclamó en son de broma.

-Eso nunca, yo sólo tengo ojos para ti-. Sonrió, pero ese gesto feliz no tardó mucho en desaparecer. -Saku, tengo que decirte algo-. Ahora su semblante estaba serio y su voz sonaba igual.

-Por la forma en la que hablas, me parece que quieres decirme algo grave, por favor no me asustes y dime de qué se trata-.Pidió angustiada la chica.

-Sasuke ha vuelto-. Soltó sin rodeos. La cara de Sakura era de verdadera sorpresa ante la noticia, se esperaba que su esposo le dijera muchas cosas, lo que fuera, menos eso... alguna vez pensó que el Uchiha jamás regresaría a Konoha.

-No... no pensé que volviera, ¿va a quedarse?-. Cuestionó intrigada, no sabía cómo reaccionar.

-Sí, esa es su intención-. Contestó igual de serio que antes.

-¿Naruto se lo permitió?-.

-No lo sé a ciencia cierta, pero... supongo que sí, tú sabes que para él, Sasuke es el hermano que nunca tuvo-.

-Para mí también lo es... me da gusto su regreso-. Declaró al fin su postura ante el hecho.

-Sí, me lo imagino... tú le quieres mucho, siempre rogaste por su regreso-. En ese momento Sakura no notó el tinte de celos que estaba impreso en las palabras de su esposo.

-No solo yo, pues sé que tú también le aprecias y los demás igual... ojalá que ahora definitivamente se quede-. Exclamó esperanzada. -Bueno, basta de Sasuke, ¿quieres comer algo amor?-. Cambió de tema. -Puedo preparar algunos emparedados para que comamos algo, o podemos regresarnos a nuestra cama y seguir disfrutando de estar juntos-. Le sonrió y lo arrastró fuera del cuarto de los niños.

-Me gusta la idea de la cama-. Rió y se dejó llevar por ella de regreso a la habitación que compartían, pero a pesar de verse contento, tenía dudas de lo que pasaba por la cabeza y el corazón de su esposa, después de que se enterara del regreso de su antiguo amor.

* * *

¿Qué les pareció? ¿Les ha gustado?... por favor háganmelo saber por medio de sus reviews, acepto consejos y críticas constructivas que me ayuden a mejorar.

Nos leemos pronto, ciao.


	3. Chapter 3

**¡Hola!**

**Antes que nada, quiero pedirles perdón por la tardanza, es que... me perdí por el camino de la vida. No, ya en serio, la verdad es que no había tenido mucha inspiración que digamos, así que por eso me costó algo de trabajo plasmar en un documento las ideas que daban vuelta por mi loca cabecita y debo decirles que aún con todo el esfuerzo que le puse al capi, como que no me convenció del todo, pero ustedes, los lectores, son los que tienen la última palabra, así que esperaré su veredicto.**

**Disclaimer:** Naruto y demás personajes del anime y manga del mismo nombre, lastimosamente no me pertenecen... todos son de la autoría de Masashi Kishimoto, yo sólo los uso para divertirme con ellos, creando historias locas y diferentes a la trama original de la que son parte.

* * *

Como todas las noches, Hinata se encontraba en su casa preparando la cena y arreglando el comedor para que, cuando su marido llegara todo estuviera listo. Desde el inicio del matrimonio, la Hyuuga había demostrado ser una esposa amorosa y cuidadosa, tenía a Naruto muy consentido en todos los aspectos y el gran Rokudaime Hokage la veía como su principal apoyo, tanto en lo laboral como en lo emocional y moral, de hecho, por las mañanas y parte de la tarde fungía como su secretaria, luego marchaba a su hogar para recibirlo con una exquisita cena y una tierna sonrisa dibujada en sus labios.

La ojiperla checó el reloj y vio que faltaban alrededor de 20 minutos para que su esposo llegara a casa, así que, después de comprobar que la comida estaba lista y apagar la estufa, puso en marcha la tarea de acomodar la mesa, pero se vio sorprendida cuando escuchó la voz del Uzumaki, quien arribaba a casa acompañado nada más y nada menos que de Sasuke Uchiha. Hinata casi tira los platos por la impresión, sin embargo, habiéndose repuesto un poco del sobresalto dejó su labor para ir a recibir a su amado como era debido.

-Ho… hola cariño-. Saludó afectuosa, pero su voz era algo vacilante, pues no esperaba que Naruto llevara al Uchiha a su casa. Había pensado que seguramente le daría el permiso para volver a la aldea y que luego éste iría a ocupar cualquier vivienda del barrio Uchiha, pero nunca imaginó que estaría como invitado en su morada.

-Hola amor-. Respondió dulcemente al saludo de su mujer y luego, viendo la cara de sorpresa que tenía puesta la peliazul, se apresuró a explicar la presencia de su amigo en ese lugar. – Ehmmm… bueno, invité al teme a quedarse en casa, es sólo mientras encuentra la forma de establecerse en la aldea, pues además, me parece que el consejo de ancianos no permitirá que este baka se quedé solo, de seguro los viejos querrán que esté vigilado y les encantará la idea de que el Hokage y su esposa sean los encargados de custodiarlo, ¿no crees, ttebayo?-. Concluyó sonriente, pero también algo nervioso porque no sabía cómo reaccionaría su esposa.

-Sí, claro cielo, entiendo. Creo que tienes toda la razón-. Hinata respondió la sonrisa de su esposo con otra muy radiante. La peliazul siempre estaría para apoyar a su cónyuge en todo lo que él decidiera. – Uchiha-san, sea bienvenido a nuestro hogar-. La chica hizo una reverencia y enseguida invitó a Sasuke a pasar y acomodarse.

-Hum, gracias-. Contestó educadamente, pero sin ponerle mucho sentimiento a la frase.

-Bueno, voy a terminar de colocar los platos en la mesa para que podamos cenar-. Antes de que su Hina-chan se retirara del recibidor, Naruto se acercó a ella y le dio un amoroso beso acompañado de un cálido abrazo, cosa que provocó que el Uchiha pusiera cara de hastío, ya que para él las demostraciones de afecto eran boberías, sin embargo, al recordar su meta, se dijo que debía observar bien la forma de actuar de su amigo, para que esa misma adoptara él a la hora de llevar a cabo su plan… seguro que eso le funcionaría muy bien.

Cuando Hinata ya no estuvo con ellos, Sasuke aprovechó para burlarse un poco de su compañero. – Pero qué cursi eres dobe-. Rió de lado con arrogancia.

-Podría contestarte a eso con una cuantas palabras muy ciertas y dolorosas, sin embargo, no es mi intención hacer mella en la condición que tienes ahora. Únicamente voy a decirte que no me importa un comino ser cursi, como tú dices, si con eso puedo demostrarle a mi esposa cuanto le amo, no sabes lo importante y lo bien que se siente tener a tu lado una mujer que te apoye y complemente. Te lo digo en serio, cambia tu actitud, teme, si no terminarás más solo que un hongo en medio del bosque-. Le dijo con seriedad, causando un gran impacto en el pelinegro con cada frase salida de su boca. Quizás años atrás a Sasuke no le hubiese importado permanecer solitario y evitar involucrarse sentimentalmente con alguien, pero en ese preciso instante sabía que más allá de revivir a su clan tenía la necesidad de recuperar su humanidad y no podía pensar en alguien mejor que Sakura para ayudarle. Si en algún momento había dudado acerca de ejecutar su plan para recuperar lo que creía suyo, ahora estaba completamente seguro de hacerlo.

Obviamente, el Uchiha no replicó nada de lo dicho por Naruto y cambió de tema. – Entonces, usuratonkachi, ¿cuánto tiempo de embarazo tiene tu esposa?-.

Con tremenda sonrisa de orgullo, el rubio le respondió. – Seis meses, dentro de tres vendrá al mundo un nuevo Uzumaki-.

-Veo que te hace feliz saber que pronto vas a ser papá, dobe-.

-Por supuesto, teme… el momento en el que Hina-chan me dijo que estaba embarazada, yo me sentí el más dichoso de los hombres sobre la tierra. Significa mucho para mí ese bebito, fruto del amor que hay entre ella y yo-. Los ojos del Uzumaki refulgían y su boca se llenaba al hablar de tan importante cuestión.

-Nunca pensé que pudieras llegar a ser tan maduro, baka, has cambiado mucho-.

-No solo yo… todos, la aldea pasó por muchas situaciones difíciles antes de llegar a este estado de paz y bienaventuranzas que goza ahora, todas esas cosas provocaran que evolucionáramos y creciéramos como personas, algo lógico si me lo preguntas-. Entre más escuchaba hablar al rubio, el ojinegro se sorprendía más y más… Uzumaki se había vuelto una persona centrada y en verdad parecía un adulto.

-Sí, supongo que tienes razón, las circunstancias siempre nos hacen cambiar-. Respondió como por inercia, sus ojos se encontraban fijos hacia cualquier parte, símbolo de que estaba cavilando alguna cosa.

-Ne, teme, antes de que vayamos a cenar te mostraré mi humilde residencia y la habitación que ocuparás-. Sonrió un poco y luego volvió a hablar. – Sígueme, por aquí-. Le indicó el camino.

-Tu casa es… agradable, dobe-. El Uchiha quiso decir que era demasiado vivaz para su gusto, pero se reservó el comentario, ya que sería demasiado descortés, incluso para él, criticar el lugar que tan amablemente su hermano del alma le ofrecía para vivir.

El hogar del Uzumaki era cálido, las paredes del edificio estaban pintadas de un bonito tono salmón con cenefas de flores blancas. Las habitaciones lucían amplias y estaban decoradas con cuadros y adornos muy coloridos que de todas formas no perdían el toque elegante. La morada era grande, contaba con cinco habitaciones, las cuales incluían cada una un baño privado. Aparte, estaban la cocina, el recibidor, la sala, una biblioteca y el despacho en el que Naruto trabajaba cuando permanecía en casa.

-Sí, lo es. Gracias a Hinata este lugar se volvió acogedor, ella se encargó de darle su toque-. El ojiazul lucía enamorado cada que mencionaba el nombre de su esposa.

-Lo supuse-. Respondió haciendo ver que eso era algo evidente.

El ojiazul mostró cada habitación a su invitado para que éste se familiarizara con su nuevo entorno y finalmente llegó a una puerta, la cual, según le indicó, era la de su recámara.

-Pasa, teme. Este será tu cuarto, espero que sea de tu agrado y que puedas acomodarte a gusto en él-. Expresó con sinceridad.

-Claro-. Respondió secamente, e iba a decir otra cosa, pero se calló cuando, después de un leve parpadeo, ya no pudo ver a Naruto a su lado sino brincando como un infante sobre la que sería su cama, diciendo cosas como: "¡Qué bien se rebota aquí!" y entonces pensó mejor lo que añadiría. – Hum, ya decía yo que era demasiado bueno para ser verdad… en el fondo sigues siendo el mismo niñito revoltoso, hiperactivo y cabeza hueca de hace algunos años, usuratonkachi-. El pelinegro se sintió feliz de ver que, aunque es cierto que el tiempo modifica una que otra cosa, es incapaz de cambiar por completo lo que hay dentro de las personas, o al menos eso es lo que él quería creer, pues formularse esa teoría le daba la ligera esperanza de que el sentimiento que le profesara Sakura en el pasado aún estuviera dentro de ella, dormido en algún rinconcito de su corazón.

-¿A quién le llamas cabeza hueca y usuratonkachi, baka? Recuerda que soy el Hokage y si quisiera te daría una paliza aquí mismo por faltarme al respeto-. Le dijo algo molesto, pero su enojo pasó cuando vio al Uchiha sonreír y es que éste no pudo evitar esbozar tal gesto cuando la escena del presente le remontó a muchas vividas en su niñez al lado de la misma persona... su mejor amigo.

-Al parecer… ciertas cosas nunca cambian-.

-Je, eso creo… me da gusto que estés de regreso Sasuke-teme-. Al parecer, eso momento hizo que también Naruto evocara viejas memorias.

-¡Amor, la cena está lista!-. Gritó Hinata desde la cocina y enseguida el rubio emprendió carrera hacia el comedor, al tiempo que le gritaba al Uchiha que se diera prisa o si no se quedaría sin comer.

Cuando Sasuke llegó a donde la pareja se encontraba, tuvo que presenciar nuevamente una escenita romántica como la de momentos atrás. El Uzumaki llenaba de besitos el rostro de su esposa mientras le susurraba algunas frases tiernas al oído y supuso que le había dicho algo indecoroso cuando la ojiblanco se coloró.

No quería interrumpir, pero ya estaba haciéndosele incómodo permanecer como espectador y entonces carraspeó para que notaran su presencia.

-Etto… tome asiento por favor, Uchiha-san-. Pidió Hinata, todavía un poquito apenada por lo que le había dicho su marido y porque estaba segura de que el invitado presenció sus demostraciones de cariño.

-Sasuke-. Dijo de repente el ojinegro.

-¿Perdón?-. La peliazul no entendió que quiso decir con eso.

-Sólo llámeme Sasuke-.

-En ese caso, sólo dime Hinata-. Después de eso, la ojiperla pensó que el Uchiha no era una mala persona y que si era amigo de su esposo, también podría serlo de ella.

La cena transcurrió tranquila, el feliz matrimonio se dedicó a contarle al recién llegado todo lo que había pasado desde su partida. – Y en una de sus misiones a la aldea de la Arena, Rock Lee conoció a Kamaye, una chica que le hace honor a su nombre, pues es tanto o más entusiasta que el cejotas... jejeje, lo hubieras visto, cuando Lee se dio cuenta de que en ella "arde la llama de la juventud" tanto como en él, se enamoró perdidamente, no pasó demasiado tiempo para que se hicieran novios y ahora, hace un par de semanas, le propuso matrimonio… ambos están muy felices-. Relató el ojiazul, notoriamente contento por lo bien que le iba a uno de sus grandes amigos.

-Sí, ya era hora de que Lee-san también diera el paso importante y a ver si pronto él y Kamaye-chan deciden tener hijos, aunque en eso sí se le adelantarían a muchos, pues los primeros en escribirle carta a la cigüeña fueron Sakura y Kakashi-san, luego les seguimos nosotros... parece que a nuestros demás conocidos aún les cuesta trabajo decidirse a agrandar su familia-. Expresó una muy sonriente Hinata.

Ante la mención de lo que había entre la pelirrosa y su ex-sensei, Sasuke no pudo evitar que una mueca de desagrado se formara en su cara… odiaba recordar que el Hatake tenía a su lado a la ojijade y que, por si fuera poco, ésta ya le había dado dos hijos que siempre, aunque consiguiera que Sakura volviera a amarlo, significarían un lazo entre ella y su marido.

Naruto se dio cuenta de la molestia de su amigo y entonces pensó en seguir contándole más cosas para que olvidara lo anterior, pero el Uchiha fue más rápido y disculpándose brevemente se retiró de la mesa para encerrarse en su habitación.

Hinata se desconcertó un poco por su actitud, pero no teniendo ni un ápice de tonta se dio cuenta del por qué de la reacción que había tenido el hombre, entonces dedujo que el regreso de Sasuke a Konoha se debía a una sola persona… a la futura madrina de su hijita, a Sakura Hatake, antes Haruno, y comprendió que, quizá, ahora la vida de su amiga se vería envuelta en muchas complicaciones, tal vez demasiadas.

La señora Uzumaki no podía imaginar cuán cerca se hallaba de la verdad, el Uchiha iba a transformar la apacible vida de la pelirrosa, pero principalmente la de Kakashi, en un tormentoso caos.

**En otro lugar de Konoha…**

-Después de tanta… "actividad", ¿no tienes hambre, cariño?-. Preguntó Sakura mientras, con ternura, acariciaba el torso desnudo de su esposo.

-Bueno, creo que no me caería nada mal comer algo, más teniendo en cuenta lo que nos hemos dedicado a hacer toda la tarde y que solo tengo el desayuno en el estómago-. Respondió el peligris muy sonriente y luego besó los labios de la chica.

-Entonces, iré a preparar unos emparedados así como te gustan-. La pelirrosa devolvió el beso antes de pararse de la cama para ponerse algo de ropa y después marcharse a la cocina. Kakashi no perdió detalle alguno del momento en el que su esposa se vistió, es que la mujer le parecía increíblemente hermosa y sensual a la hora de hacer cualquier cosa.

Cuando se quedó solo, se recostó nuevamente y cerró los ojos evocando los recuerdos de la maravillosa y apasionada tarde que había compartido con Sakura, y una sonrisa boba y enamorada afloró en sus labios… la amaba tanto que si la perdía podía morir del dolor de no saberla más a su lado. Tras ese pensamiento recordó algo que deseaba olvidar para siempre: Sasuke Uchiha se encontraba de vuelta en Konoha y él podría ser quien convirtiera en realidad su peor pesadilla.

Se levantó de un salto de su lecho, se colocó los bóxers más sus pantalones y enseguida fue a alcanzar a la ojiverde a la cocina, pensó que probablemente estaba poniéndose muy paranoico al sentir que no debía separarse de su esposa ni siquiera por un segundo, pero poco le importaba eso, lo único que deseaba era tener la certeza de que ni siquiera por culpa de Sasuke iba a perder el amor de su pelirrosa querida.

Cuando llegó a ahí, Sakura se sorprendió de verlo levantado. – Uhmmm… y yo que pensaba consentirte un poco y llevarte la comida a la cama, de veras que no me dejas apapacharte todo lo que yo quiera-. Le dijo mientras que hacía un pequeño mohín que a Kakashi se le antojó por demás gracioso.

-Hay otra forma de que me consientas. Ven acá-. El peligris hizo que la pelirrosa dejara de hacer lo que hacía y la atrajo hasta hacer que se sentara sobre sus piernas, luego comenzó a repartirle besos por todo el rostro y ella no paraba de deslizar sus manos por el fuerte pecho desnudo de su amado.

-Ya veo a que te referías-. Alcanzó a decir entre suspiros, antes de que el ninja copia atrapara sus labios en un ardiente beso. – ¡Wow, eso fue…! ¡Wow! Adoro la manera como me besas y quisiera más, sólo que ya he retrasado mucho el darle de comer a tu estómago, así que mejor voy a terminar de preparar nuestra cena-. Después de terminado el contacto, Sakura decidió regresar a su anterior labor, pues estaba segura de que si no se detenían en ese momento, terminarían haciendo el amor sobre la mesa de la cocina y no es que la idea no le fascinara, pero vio como una prioridad alimentar a su esposo, ya que no había comido prácticamente nada en todo el día y sabía perfectamente que al amanecer tendría que salir de misión.

-Yo preferiría que siguieras haciéndome mimos, pero supongo que no puedo vivir solo de cariñitos, ¿no?... mi estómago también necesita recibir atención-. Suspiró resignado, pero enseguida volvió a recobrar su animosidad. – Nada mejor que tus deliciosos emparedados para saciar mi hambre-.

-Sólo son simples emparedados, Kakashi, en verdad me hubiera gustado prepararte algo más elaborado, pero tú, grandísimo pervertido, dueño de mi corazón, me tuviste secuestrada entre tus brazos y tus redes de amor toda la tarde-. Le sonrió pícara, luego le plantó delante una bandejita con varios sándwiches enormes que lucían bastante apetitosos.

-Era justo y necesario, ¿no crees?... hace ocho meses que nuestros pequeños vinieron al mundo y desde ese entonces no hemos contado con mucho tiempo para nosotros, los niños y demás obligaciones nos han mantenido ocupados, aparte, anteriormente esos chibis parecían adivinar cuando queríamos tener un poco de intimidad, pues siempre lloraban cuando estábamos a punto de entregarnos a la pasión… pienso que es un milagro que hoy se hayan pasado la mayor parte de la tarde durmiendo, tal vez lo hicieron porque quieren que sus papis les regalen un nuevo hermanito, jejeje-. Dijo risueño y visiblemente emocionado con la idea de tener otro bebé, el Hatake había podido descubrir con sus gemelitos que le encantaba ser papá y estaría feliz con todos los niños que Dios les mandara.

-Me encantaría darles un hermanito, o mejor una hermanita a la cual cuidar, pero aún es pronto amor… los niños todavía son muy pequeños y si nos cuesta trabajo atenderlos siendo dos únicamente, ¡imagínate si fuesen tres!-.

-Tienes razón… no nos daríamos a basto. Oye, ¡qué rico te quedó esto!-.

-Gracias, me da gusto que la cena improvisada haya sido de tu agrado, te prepararé algunos emparedados más para que los lleves mañana y tengas alimentos para el camino. Por cierto, cariño, no me has dicho de qué se trata tu misión y cuánto tiempo durará-.

La misión, había olvidado por completo que al día siguiente debía partir a Suna como parte de la escolta que custodiaría a un señor feudal que se dirigía a la Arena para concretar el compromiso de su hija con el hijo de un rico mercader del país del viento, lo que significaba que estaría fuera por lo menos una semana… siete largos y exasperantes días lejos de su casa, de sus hijos y de su esposa. En todo ese tiempo no podría ver si Sasuke se le acercaba a Sakura y las intenciones con las que lo haría, sería un período de angustiosa tortura, porque él confiaba en la pelirrosa, pero en el Uchiha no tanto. Ese sujeto había vuelto a Konoha por alguna razón y algo en su interior le decía que su motivo era nada más y nada menos que la, ahora, señora Hatake.

-Pues supongo que no más de seis o siete días, ya que la misión del equipo es proteger a un feudal que va a Suna para sellar el compromiso entre su hija y un joven de allá… quisiera no tener que ir, en estos momentos desearía no separarme de ti y de mis hijos ni un solo instante-. El peligris se notaba apesadumbrado porque su deber le obligaba a ausentarse.

-A mí me encantaría formar parte de tu equipo, pero es imposible… a Naruto le daría un infarto si le pidiera que me deje ir de misión, ya ves que me hizo tomar un año sabático en el hospital sólo para que tuviera todo el tiempo de la vida para cuidar a sus adorados ahijados-. Suspiró resignada, pues si bien le encantaba tener las 24 horas del día para atender a sus bebés, también era cierto que extrañaba su trabajo como ninja y como doctora. – ¡Ah, pero de todas maneras no me quejo!, porque vaya que ese rubio loco quiere mucho a nuestros niños-. Esto último lo expresó feliz y orgullosa, puesto que el Uzumaki era como su hermano, lo quería exactamente de la misma forma en la que querría a alguien de su sangre.

-Sí, hicimos bien en elegirlo a él y a Hinata como padrinos de Kazuhiko y Kazuhiro-. Apoyó, pero seguía sin verse animado.

-En verdad no quieres ir a esa misión, ¿cierto?-. La pelirrosa le miró como diciéndole: "y no me mientas"

-Jejeje, sí, es que ya te dije que me cuesta mucho trabajo separarme de nuestros hijos, de ti. Si lo analizas bien, una semana es mucho tiempo, equivale a siete días verte-. Se le acercó de forma seductora. – 168 horas sin poder acariciarte-. Rosó con ternura una de las mejillas de la pelirrosa. – 10 mil 80 minutos sin poder aspirar tu aroma-. Hundió su nariz en el cuello de ella e inhaló con fuerza. – 604 mil 800 segundos sin probar tus labios-. Terminó por fundirse con su esposa en un candente beso.

-¡Dios, tienes razón!... es una cantidad de tiempo excesiva, no sé qué haré para soportar todo ese período en el que no tendré esos besos tuyos tan apasionados, así como el que acabas de darme-. A la ojiverde también le costaba mucho trabajo estar varios días sin ver a su marido.

-Al menos tendré de consuelo el recuerdo de la maravillosa tarde que pasamos hoy… Sakura, tú no dejes de pensar en mí ni un solo instante-. Dijo, dejando de lado su tono seductor para emplear uno más serio que a la ojijade le pareció extraño.

-Tonto, sabes que me es imposible dejar de pensarte un solo segundo, así que no dudes que estarás en mi memoria a cada instante y que permaneceré anhelando tu regreso… Kakashi, cuídate mucho, sé que vivimos una era de paz, pero no porque se han acabado los grandes problemas como Akatsuki hay que dejar de estar prevenidos, siempre es bueno mantener la guardia alta-.

-Lo sé, señora Hatake, yo le enseñé eso-. El peligris volvió a reír. – Y algunas otras cosas más-. Su sonrisa se tornó pícara.

-¿Sabe? De repente me dieron ganas de practicar esas... "otras cosas" que me enseñó, señor Hatake-. Ahora la que empleó la picardía y la seducción fue Sakura.

-No estaría mal-. Justamente estaba pensando en encerrarse otra vez con Sakura en su habitación, pero el llanto de los bebés cortó el inicio de un nuevo encuentro apasionado.

-Jajaja… creo que nuestros hijos no pudieron resistirse a la idea de hacernos complot-. La pelirrosa rió a carcajada limpia. – Amor, por favor ve a calmar a los bebés, yo voy a prepararles sus biberones y enseguida se los llevo-.

-Está bien… sólo te pido que me recuerdes darles un buen castigo a esos dos cuando ya sean lo suficientemente grandes para recibirlo-. Bromeó el peligris y después se dirigió al cuarto de los pequeños.

Tomó con cuidado a ambos y comenzó a mecerlos para apaciguar su llanto, pero no funcionó. Para su suerte, Sakura no tardó demasiado en aparecer con las mamilas para el par de comelones. La pelirrosa se encargó de alimentar a Kazuhiro y Kakashi hizo lo propio con Kazuhiko, la escena familiar era digna de plasmar en un cuadro… los padres lucían felices y orgullosos sosteniendo a sus hijos en brazos.

**(^)(^) (^)(^) (^)(^) (^) (^)(^) (^)(^) (^)(^)**

Un poco antes de las siete de la mañana, Kakashi ya se encontraba en las puertas de Konoha, completamente listo para partir a su misión. Sakura se había empeñado en acompañarlo hasta ahí, pues no habría problema con los niños, ya que éstos se levantaron muy temprano y ya no volvieron a dormirse, razón por la cual ellos también se encontraban ahí para despedirse de su padre.

Una vez que todos los que realizarían la encomienda se encontraron ahí, el ninja copia se despidió de su esposa con un beso y un "te amo" susurrado al oído, pero en realidad, seguía viéndose poco convencido de partir. – _"Lejos una semana, Dios, ayúdame para no volverme loco de tanto pensar en que dejo a Sakura sola y con Sasuke revoloteando a su alrededor, por favor, que ese… chiquillo malcriado y estúpido no tenga intenciones con mi Cerezo, mantenlo lejos de ella"_-. Suplicó en sus pensamientos, con la vista dirigida al cielo, esperando que, al notar su mirada lastimera, alguien de allí se apiadara de él.

**(^)(^) (^)(^) (^)(^) (^) (^)(^) (^)(^) (^)(^)**

Aprovechando que había salido, Sakura se dirigió hacia el centro de la aldea para hacer algunas compras. Como llevaba a los bebés consigo, de tanto en tanto tenía que pararse porque la gente se le acercaba a saludar con la intención de ver a los niños… todos le comentaban lo hermosos que éstos eran y lo mucho que se parecían a su padre, cosa que le hacía sentir feliz y orgullosísima.

Después de haber pasado a algunas tiendas, se dirigió hacia el mercado, sólo que en ese camino se topó con un aparador lleno de cosas para bebés y se distrajo tanto viendo unas lindas ropitas que no reparó en que delante de ella iba caminando alguien, por lo que terminó incrustando la carriola de sus hijos en las piernas de esa persona. Cuando sintió el impacto, lo primero que hizo fue verificar que los pequeños estuvieran bien y luego alzó su vista para disculparse con el/la afectado/afectada.

-Lo siento, disculpe mi…-. Se quedó muda al notar contra quien había chocado.

-Sakura, ¡cuánto tiempo!-. Sonrió de medio lado.

-Sa… Sasuke-. Ella sabía que el Uchiha había vuelto, pero nunca se imaginó topárselo ahí, a media calle.

* * *

**Bueno, pues por el momento es todo, ahora únicamente me resta que ustedes se porten tan lindamente como siempre y me regalen sus comentarios y opiniones, ya que para mí es sumamente importante saber lo que piensan respecto a la historia.**

**Que estén bien, besos.  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**¡Hola!**

**Antes de que comiencen a leer, me gustaría disculparme por la tardanza, la falta de inspiración y mis ocupaciones me habían impedido colgar el capítulo... en verdad siento mucho la demora, espero que les guste la continuación y aprovecho también para agradecer a todas las personas que me han dejado reviews, en verdad sus comentarios son muy valiosos para mí.  
**

**Disclaimer:** Naruto y demás personajes del anime y manga del mismo nombre, lastimosamente no me pertenecen... todos son de la autoría de Masashi Kishimoto, yo sólo los uso para divertirme con ellos, creando historias locas y diferentes a la trama original de la que son parte.

* * *

—Tan torpe y molesta como siempre —le dijo para romper el silencio que se había formado entre ellos y para disimular que le causaba cierta (quizá bastante) emoción habérsela topado.

—Hum… siento mucho haberlo golpeado, señor perfecto —respondió ella, algo enojada por la forma en la que le había llamado, pues le recordó sus tiempos de infancia, esos años en los que actuó tal como lo hacía cada una de las locas fangirl que siempre se encontraban detrás del chico.

—No te enojes, Sakura… esa es la forma "cariñosa" que tengo para saludar a mi ex compañera de equipo —habló con la acostumbrada arrogancia que lo caracteriza.

—Entonces preferiría que te dirigieras a mí con respeto y no con cariño —a la ojijade estaba exasperándola ver que el Uchiha seguía igual de prepotente que siempre.

—¿Respeto, dices? ¡Oh, cierto!… perdón, olvidaba que ya eres una señora casada y con hijos —su voz sonó irremediablemente burlona —ahm, ¿son éstos tus bebés? —preguntó cuando sus ojos se dirigieron a la carriola y pudo ver a los chiquitines. Lo disimuló muy bien, pero el ver a los hijos de Sakura, producto de la relación de ésta con Kakashi, le provocó un sentimiento poco agradable, algo entre el enojo y la decepción.

—Vaya, veo que, aunque llevas muy poco en la aldea, estás muy bien informado de lo que ha ocurrido aquí en últimas fechas —le dijo ya un poco menos molesta y con una leve sonrisa aflorando en sus labios, la cual desapareció para darle paso a un sonoro suspiro que dio la impresión de ser provocado por cansancio —en fin… sí, estos son mis hermosos niños, mis pequeños tesoros. Pero dime, ¿qué haces rondando tan temprano por aquí?—.

El Uchiha puso cara de hastío ante la pregunta que su antigua compañera le realizó, era un poco embarazoso, por así decirlo, el motivo por el cual se encontraba "paseando" por Konoha a las siete de la mañana, al menos el contexto de éste lo era —es culpa del dobe, pues citó al consejo de ancianos a esta hora para poder platicar sobre mi situación. El muy idiota… el muy idiota dijo que si agarrábamos a los vejetes muy de mañana, seguro estarían tan dormidos que no pondrían objeción a ninguno de sus planteamientos y terminarían por hacer un poco más leve mi sentencia—.

—Jijiji… esas cosas sólo se le ocurren a Naruto —la pequeña risita que provocó en Sakura el comentario del pelinegro, era fresca y dulce al mismo tiempo, casi angelical y, aunque se sintió estúpido por pensar de esa manera, Sasuke debía admitir que le parecía encantadora. Después de tantos años de estar fuera había olvidado lo lindo que era ese gesto de la joven de cabello rosa, así que le dio cierto gusto poder grabarlo de nueva cuenta en su memoria —nuestro amigo aún conserva mucho de su personalidad infantil, pero, aún así, es el mejor Hokage que Konoha pudiera tener —comentó la señora Hatake, esta vez con evidente orgullo —ehm… bueno, me dio gusto verte y saber que has regresado a la aldea, pero ya debo despedirme, pues pronto mis bebés empezarán a reclamar alimento y no quiero que eso suceda a media calle, además… supongo que tú debes seguir tu camino— dijo y le regaló, de nueva cuenta, una bonita sonrisa que removió cosas en el interior del Uchiha.

—Sí, por supuesto— contestó serio, e iba a decir algo más, pero Sakura ya había emprendido su camino, por lo que el muchacho se quedó con las palabras en la boca —"hump, sigues siendo tan molesta como siempre, Sakura" —dijo para sus adentros y sonrió de medio lado, casi con nostalgia.

**(^)(^) (^)(^) (^)(^) (^) (^)(^) (^)(^) (^)(^)**

—Adelante —respondió Naruto cuando llamaron a la puerta de su oficina, era Hinata quien tocaba.

—Naruto… Hokage-sama —se corrigió al instante, pues en presencia del montón de 'fósiles', como los llamaba en ocasiones el Uzumaki, que conformaba el consejo de ancianos, no podía dejar de lado la formalidad, aunque el puesto de Kage lo ocupara su esposo —Uchiha Sasuke-san ya está aquí —anunció la mujer de negros y largos cabellos.

—Gracias Hinata-chan, por favor hazle pasar —solicitó amable y sonrientemente, se le notaba muy animado.

—En seguida —la chica regresó el gesto de su esposo, e inmediatamente hizo pasar al mencionado.

Una vez que estuvo dentro, el, ahora sí, último Uchiha que quedaba, fue avisado sobre la decisión que había tomado el consejo de ancianos respecto a su caso y su permanencia en la aldea.

El resultado sorprendió grandemente al muchacho, no creía que tanta benevolencia fuera posible de parte de ese grupo de viejos amargados y estirados, pero al parecer, como siempre, el Uzumaki se había salido con la suya y, con sabrá Dios qué argumentos, pudo conseguir un castigo mínimo para su amigo.

Una vez que se retiraron todos los miembros del consejo, Sasuke, aún sorprendido (pero sin demostrarlo), se sentó un momento a conversar con el rubio, por petición de éste claro está.

—¿Lo viste, teme? Te dije que si agarrábamos a esta hora a ese montón de viejitos chochos, podríamos lograr grandes cosas, ni siquiera tuviste que estar presente para que se solucionara el asunto —sonrió triunfante y orgulloso.

—Deja ya de decir esa tontería, dobe. Estoy seguro de que lo que ayudó a que ellos tomaran esta decisión no fue el horario que escogiste para que se reunieran, sino fue algo que dijiste. Odio admitirlo, pero es gracias a ti que todo ha salido bien… a medias. No sabes cuánto detesto tener que ser profesor en la academia —se quejó completamente fastidiado por la idea de él dándole clases a un montón de "pequeños monstruos", según describió a sus futuros alumnos el mismo Sasuke.

—Jajaja, vaya teme, ¡relájate! Ser maestro no es tan malo como parece, puedo garantizártelo. No sé, quizá hasta termine gustándote que los niños te llamen sensei —bromeó el de ojos azules y lo único que recibió del pelinegro fue una mirada fulminante —¡qué bárbaro! No aguantas ni siquiera un pequeño chascarrillo, tienes un humor horrible, así nunca vas a encontrar a una mujer con la cual formar una familia y ser feliz —sentenció el Hokage, esta vez hablando con más seriedad.

—¡Hump, cállate usuratonkachi! ¿Tú qué sabes? —gruñó y se levantó del asiento que ocupaba, luego se puso a caminar de un lado a otro, tal como lo haría una fiera enjaulada que ha sido perturbada.

—Ya, no te enojes Sasuke. Te digo que debes aprender a relajarte —el Uchiha puso cara de pocos amigos al escuchar que el rubio le pedía paciencia de nuevo, pues esta no era una de sus principales virtudes, así que Uzumaki optó por zanjar el tema y darle la vuelta a la página —bueno, olvida lo que te dije y mejor hablemos sobre tu horario en la academia y el lugar en el que vas a establecerte, pues por algún tiempo, debido a lo lejos que se encuentra del resto de la aldea, no podrás vivir en el barrio Uchiha—.

El pelinegro volvió a acomodarse en la silla y siguió la conversación de forma más calmada —sí, ya me dijiste eso. La verdad es que no me apura volver a vivir en ese sitio que no me trae muy buenos recuerdos, además, supongo que algún lugar dentro de Konoha debe adecuarse a mis necesidades, así que no tengo problema con vivir cerca de la mirada escrutadora de toda la gente, total, me da igual lo que ese montón de… personas piense lo que quiera— Era cierto cuando el pelinegro decía que no le causaba conflicto establecer su morada dentro de la villa, ya que lo que más le interesaba era acortar distancias entre él y Sakura, claro que eso era algo que no pensaba confesarle a su amigo.

—Puedo notarlo, teme. Bueno, por lo pronto seguirás quedándote en casa con Hinata y conmigo; te daremos el tiempo suficiente para que busques algo que te agrade y que, además, te quede cerca de la academia, la cercanía con la escuela te será de mucha ayuda —haciendo gala de su característica amabilidad y de su compañerismo, el rubio siguió brindándole su apoyo

—Gracias, pero, a pesar de que no estás corriéndome ni nada, ahora mismo me daré a la tarea de buscar un departamento, aunque sea pequeño, en el que me sienta a gusto —el hombre se levantó rápidamente, metió sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón y con un simple: 'adiós, dobe', se despidió del Hokage, para luego retirarse a paso veloz.

**(^)(^) (^)(^) (^)(^) (^) (^)(^) (^)(^) (^)(^)**

De camino a casa, Sakura se había encontrado con Ino y ésta, al ver que llevaba a los bebés y algunas compras, decidió acompañarla. Durante todo el recorrido, la ojiverde le platicó a su amiga que estaba bastante triste por la partida de Kakashi y que esperaba con ansias su regreso, pero justo cuando llegaron a la morada de la familia Hatake, surgió en la charla cierto tema.

—Oye Sakura, hablando de otra cosa… —se mordió el labio antes de continuar, no sabía si era correcto hablar sobre ello precisamente con la pelirrosa.

—Te escucho Ino, dime —la alentó a continuar.

—Bueno, fíjate que Chouji me contó que… ahmmm, Sasuke está de regreso en la aldea. Verás, mi gordito se encontraba en uno de los puestos de vigilancia cuando Kakashi-sensei atravesó las puertas de Konoha acompañado de él, ¿lo…? ¿Lo sabías? —la rubia no quería molestar a su amiga con cuestiones referentes al Uchiha porque era consciente de lo mucho que ese sujeto le había hecho sufrir, así que hizo la pregunta con algo de renuencia, y más bien forzada por la lealtad hacia ella, ya que se le hacía justo que Sakura supiera sobre aquello… sólo en el caso de que al Hatake se le hubiera pasado comentarle.

—Sí, el día que eso ocurrió, Kakashi me contó que Sasuke por fin había vuelto, además… —hizo una breve pausa, como pensando si decirle a su amiga o no, al final de cuentas se decidió por contarle —hoy me topé con él cuando regresaba de despedir a mi esposo y cruzamos unas cuantas palabras.

—¿En serio? ¿Y qué te dijo, frentona? Más importante aún… ¿Qué sentiste al tenerlo frente a ti? —Preguntó muy curiosa la Yamanaka.

—Sí, lo vi, y en realidad no hablamos mucho, casi nada a decir verdad. ¿Qué sentí?... bueno, me dio gusto que él por fin decidiera volver a su hogar, nada más. Espero que no estés pensando que en mí queda algo del amor que le tuve, porque tú mejor que nadie sabes cuánto amo a Kakashi. Lo que sentía por Sasuke se quedó en el pasado —aseguró plenamente convencida de sus palabras —O, dime… ¿tú serías capaz de dejar a Chouji para correr tras él como una loca fanática enajenada por su sola existencia? —preguntó mirándola fijamente a los ojos.

—¡Por supuesto que no! —Respondió ofendida —tú también sabes que mi gordito se robó mi corazón para siempre, yo sólo le pertenezco a él —los ojos le brillaron al decir aquellas palabras.

—Te lo digo, lo mismo es conmigo… Kakashi es más, mucho más de lo que yo pudiera haber deseado en un hombre alguna vez. Quizá no me creas, pero, cuando nos encontramos a solas, él se comporta muy dulce y, por si eso fuera poco, puedo jurarte que es el papá más tierno del mundo que puedas imaginarte… lo adoro con toda mi alma y nada de lo que alguna vez hubiera podido sentir por Sasuke, se le parece mínimamente a lo que hoy hay en mi corazón para mi esposo.

—¡Uy, sí! También supongo que el hombre… ha de ser toda una fiera en la cama, ¿no? —sonrió con picardía, mientras que el color de la cara de Sakura iba de uno pálido total a un precioso rojo brillante.

—¡Ino! ¿Cómo puedes decir esas cosas con tanta ligereza y sin un atisbo de vergüenza? —reclamó con vigor la joven de ojos verdes, quien a pesar de estar casada con el pervertido número uno de toda Konoha, se apenaba al hablar de ese tipo de temas.

—Jajaja, es gracioso que, a pesar de ser la esposa de Kakashi, quien es el reemplazo del Ero-sennin, seas tan pudorosa —se burló airadamente la mujer rubia, a la que jamás le había importado hablar de esos temas tan abiertamente.

—Hay rasgos de la personalidad que muchas veces es imposible cambiar, aunque te expongas a la convivencia con alguien como mi maridito —rió sonoramente, ya se le había pasado la pena por lo que mencionó Ino.

—Sí, puedo darme cuenta de eso. ¡Rayos! Si estuvieras soltera te diría que fueras más atrevida y que dejaras atrás todos los tabús que tienes, pero no lo hago porque sé que, a pesar de lo reservada que puedas ser para estas cosas, no necesitas de mis consejos… seguramente Kakashi hace que tu lado más sexy y candente salga a relucir cuando estás con él —mencionó, utilizando el mismo tono pícaro de la vez anterior y dejando escapar una risilla cínica.

—¡Basta Ino! Mejor hablemos de otra cosa —dijo para zanjar el tema que tan desagradable se le hacía.

—Me gustaría mucho, pero por ahora tengo que irme, debo prepararme porque nuestro adorado Rokudaime me ha asignado una nueva misión, salgo hoy por la tarde —mencionó sin mucho entusiasmo.

—¿Cuánto tiempo estarás fuera?

—Sólo son dos días y voy con Chouji y el perezoso de Shikamaru, así que no hay ningún problema, pero estoy segura de que será algo aburrido, así que por eso no me emociono. Bueno Sakura, nos vemos cuando regrese de mi misión. Cuídate mucho y cuida más a estos preciosos —apenas se despidieron las dos mujeres, los bebés de Sakura comenzaron a llorar, la pelirrosa supo entonces que sus hijos tenían hambre y olvidándose por completo de todo, o casi todo, se puso a atenderlos al mismo tiempo que les decía lo mucho que extrañaría a Kakashi.

**(^)(^) (^)(^) (^)(^) (^) (^)(^) (^)(^) (^)(^)**

—Buenos días, estoy interesado en el anuncio que tiene puesto afuera —como si la suerte estuviera de su parte, Sasuke no tardó mucho tiempo en encontrar que en un lugar del centro rentaban un pequeño apartamento de soltero que podría ajustarse a lo que necesitaba.

—Oh, ¡qué bien!... no sabe lo mucho que me urge rentarlo, mi esposa se ha enfermado y necesitamos el dinero para poder atenderla como es debido… el Hokage nos ha ayudado mucho, pero al parecer no es suficiente, menos ahora que… —un nudo en la garganta se le formó y tuvo que hacer una pausa —nuestro único hijo, el que nos apoyaba, murió en medio de una misión —el hombre, dueño del departamento que le interesaba al Uchiha, era un pobre viejecito que vio una oportunidad perfecta para desahogar sus penas contándoselas a un desconocido, lástima que, de entre todas las personas ajenas a él con las que pudo haberse topado, le haya tocado encontrarse con Sasuke Uchiha.

—Hump… sí, bueno… dígame, ¿cuál es el costo de la renta? —preguntó ignorando completamente todo lo que le había contado el ancianito, quien se quedó esperando una palabra de aliento o algo que reconfortara un poco su dolorida alma.

—Por supuesto, el costo… son 10,000 yenes mensuales, pues a pesar de no ser muy grande, se ubica en el centro de Konoha y casi todo queda cerca… el mercado, la academia, el hospital e incluso la oficina de Hokage-sama.

—Sí, está bien, ¿cuándo puedo ocuparlo? —Al Uchiha le urgía instalarse pronto, ya que vivir con Naruto y Hinata podría llegar a ser un poco molesto, según él, y claro, al vivir en el centro tenía más posibilidades de encontrarse con Sakura más seguido.

—Oh, pues está en condiciones, así que si le parece bien, esta tarde puede mudarse… le llevaré ahora mismo a conocerlo y le haré entrega de las llaves —dijo amablemente el señor.

—Perfecto, vamos a verlo… ah, aquí tiene el dinero, le pagaré seis meses por adelantado —al señor le impactó que su inquilino le pagase una cantidad tan grande de una sola vez, pero al mismo tiempo se vio muy agradecido, pensó que el muchacho le entregaba ese monto con la intención de ayudarlo porque le causaba pena lo que le había contado sobre la enfermedad de su esposa y la trágica muerte de su hijo, probablemente no estuviera tan equivocado.

**(^)(^) (^)(^) (^)(^) (^) (^)(^) (^)(^) (^)(^)**

El pequeño departamento no era lujoso ni ostentoso, pero tenía justo lo que Sasuke necesitaba, así que se sintió plenamente satisfecho por haberse quedado con él.

—Bueno joven, estas son sus llaves… si llegase a tener algún problema con las instalaciones, pues vaya a verme a mi tienda, pero si necesitara cualquier otra cosa con urgencia, creo que la doctora Hatake podría ayudarlo, ella es su vecina y es muy buena gente, seguro le apoyará en lo que sea. Cuando mi familia y yo recién llegamos a esta aldea, fue una de las personas que más nos tendió la mano, claro, Hokage-sama también —el señor no sabía que con quien trataba era nada más y nada menos que con el renegado Uchiha, del cual todos hablaban en Konoha, pues apenas había llegado a la villa unos años atrás, así que ignoraba que el muchacho únicamente se encontraba de regreso en su hogar.

—Bien —pronunció con frialdad, cosa que le bastó al ancianito para saber que su inquilino no era del tipo de persona con la que puedes comunicarte fácilmente y que cada palabra hay que sacársela con tirabuzón, así que únicamente se despidió cortésmente de él, sin esperar que le correspondiera el gesto, y se marchó del departamento para que el muchacho pudiera acomodarse.

Unos segundos después de que el señor Takarada, el dueño del departamento, saliera del lugar y le dejara a solas, Sasuke cayó en la cuenta de que el anciano le había hablado de algo muy importante para él, le dijo que Sakura era su vecina, pero tardó en notarlo porque se refirió a ella como la doctora Hatake. Aún su frío corazón era capaz de sentir felicidad por una noticia como aquella, esa le pareció una prueba de que, a pesar de todo, el destino quería que la Haruno fuera para él, así que lo decidió… pelearía con todo con tal de tener a la mujer a su lado, justo como creía que era debido.

**(^)(^) (^)(^) (^)(^) (^) (^)(^) (^)(^) (^)(^)**

Estando Kakashi ausente y con su licencia de maternidad todavía vigente, Sakura sentía que la monotonía se la devoraba a grandes bocados, ya que todo ese tiempo que se había mantenido lejos del hospital, su esposo se encargó exitosamente de inyectar dinamismo y energía a cada día que debía pasar en casa, por lo que esa tarde en especial, en la que sus bebés dormían como unos verdaderos angelitos, no encontraba nada qué hacer.

Botada en el amplio sillón que decoraba su sala, de repente recordó que hacía poco Kakashi le había regalado unas plantas de rosa, a las cuales aún no les designaba un lugar dentro de su jardín, así que pensó que acomodándolas y arreglando un poco otras flores podría matar el tiempo en lo que sus hijos despertaban.

Tomó unos guantes, las herramientas para jardinería y salió, la luz del sol comenzaba a disminuir su intensidad, pero estaba segura de que sería suficiente para llevar a cabo la labor que se había propuesto. Estaba a punto de levantar las rosas, cuando notó que alguien más lo hacía por ella, se sorprendió al ver quién era.

—Sasuke —afirmó empleando un suave tono de voz, disimulando con esto la sorpresa que le ocasionaba ver ahí a su ex compañero de equipo.

—Hola —saludó parcamente.

—No quiero sonar grosera o descortés, pero… ¿qué haces aquí? —preguntó, está vez evidenciando su asombro por la presencia del Uchiha.

—Ya ves, obra de la casualidad —respondió simple y llanamente.

—Claro. Explícate mejor, ¿quieres? Es que resulta que yo no creo mucho en esto de las casualidades —soltó con algo de hastío, pues en ese instante se dio cuenta de que, por los viejos tiempos, le alegraba que Sasuke estuviera de regreso, pero al mismo tiempo no podía dejar de percibir al hombre como un extraño, ya no lo veía igual que en su infancia y adolescencia… en esos momentos el Uchiha era un completo desconocido para ella y sentía que debía pasar por todo un proceso para asimilar y acostumbrarse a la instancia del pelinegro en la aldea.

—Soy tu nuevo vecino, me mudaba, te vi aquí y decidí pasar a saludar —dijo empleando cierto tono de sarcasmo que le hizo pensar a Sakura que todo era mentira, pero luego, viendo al sujeto a los ojos, la pelirrosa se dio cuenta de que nada era broma.

—¿Así que por fin el señor Takarada pudo rentar su departamentito? Me da mucho gusto por él —comentó con sinceridad, aunque la expresión de su rostro no demostrara lo mismo. La ojiverde no podía creer que Sasuke iba a ser su vecino de ahí en más, así que en su cara estaba retratada la más profunda de las sorpresas y si bien no le disgustaba del todo la idea de que el Uchiha viviera cerca de su casa, pues digamos que tampoco la enloquecía, más bien le daba igual, pero aún así no dejaba de asombrarla y de causarle cierta sensación que aún no descifraba.

—Claro, puedo verlo —dijo irónico.

—Pues es así, aunque no lo parezca. Tampoco es que voy a ponerme a armar una fiesta por el asunto —contestó, dejando notar algo de molestia en su voz. No quería darle al Uchiha el gusto de verla actuar infantilmente porque ella ya había madurado, pero el tipo estaba demostrando ser capaz de sacarla de quicio, y lo peor de todo es que lo hacía con cosas mínimas y utilizando apenas tres palabras… sin duda, las cosas no eran ni serían como antes, ya que en el pasado una sola palabra o una simple mirada de Sasuke la hacía flotar sobre nubes rosa y ahora el sujeto le irritaba, incluso quería golpearlo por ser tan… como era. Es más, por un momento, llegó a preguntarse cómo era que había podido pasar tanto tiempo de su vida "enamorada" de él; no podía siquiera comparar ese nimio sentimiento con lo que Kakashi le provocaba.

—No te agrada tenerme cerca —afirmó completamente convencido de su deducción. Extrañamente, no le molestaba causar incomodidad en la mujer, por el contrario, creía que eso era una muestra de que ella aún sentía algo por él… donde hubo fuego, cenizas quedan, pensaba.

Volviendo a pensar que Sasuke no le gustaba tanto, Sakura llegó a la conclusión de que eso no era suficiente para comportarse mal con él, ya que no era igual al Uchiha… demostrar falta de aprecio y malestar por la gente, así como sentirse superior a todos por la razón que fuera era algo muy propio de ese hombre delante de sí, no de una mujer hecha y derecha como ella, por lo que intentó borrarle esa idea de la cabeza —no es que me desagrade, debes entender que estuviste ausente durante muchos años e hiciste cosas que no son fáciles de olvidar; estoy segura de que has notado que no todos te han recibido con los brazos abiertos.. es complicado, no solo para mí —aquellas fueron palabras que salieron desde el fondo de su corazón.

—Entiendo. Siempre supe que al regresar cargaría con la cruz de ser el traidor que dejó Konoha para unirse a Orochimaru, así que… —el discurso del Uchiha fue cortado por el llanto de los bebés de Sakura, los cuales reposaban cómodamente en dos Moisés ubicados en el pórtico.

—Lo siento, el deber me llama… quizá luego continuemos hablando. Nos vemos —habiendo dicho eso, Sakura tomó a sus hijos y se encerró en su casa para poder atender las necesidades de éstos. Cuando alimentaba a los bebés cayó en la cuenta de que no había hecho nada en su jardín por haber pasado tiempo platicando con el Uchiha, así que se dijo que para el día siguiente tendría esa ocupación que a lo mejor le ayudaba a no extrañar tanto a su esposo —Kakashi, mi amor —le llamó en un susurro que el viento se encargó de llevar hacia el aludido, quien en la distancia no podía escuchar la voz de la pelirrosa, pero en su corazón podía sentir que ella le aclamaba y le añoraba, tanto como él lo hacía con ella.

Mientras tanto, Sasuke se retiró de ahí con el optimista pensamiento de que, si todo salía como lo planeara, pronto recuperaría a la mujer con la que deseaba revivir su clan y formar una familia, pues estaba seguro de que ella intentaba esconderlo, pero aún sentía por él ese "loco amor" juvenil de años atrás.

* * *

**Bueno, espero esté gustándoles el curso que lleva la historia... quizá este capítulo haya quedado algo soso, así lo sentí yo, pero las cosas mejorarán, lo prometo**.

**Nos leemos pronto, ciao.**


End file.
